39 Clues: Infinity
by RowanEx
Summary: Time's broken, the Serum is useless, and Dan is just here, alone against the universe. Wait, what do you mean he's not alone in the universe Looping? Rated for insanity and randomness. Remake of 39 Clues: Clueless.


**39 Clues is owned by Scholastic.**

* * *

**1**

Dan Cahill, winner of the 39 Clues and a Madrigal who united the Cahills, was confused. He was 11 again for the third time, wearing the uncomfortable suit and tie, in the funeral where he'll find out he was part of a larger influential family, and there were 39 clues that were ingredients for a serum that was lost due to a family fight, and a million dollars if they didn't accept the challenge to find said clues. He wondered what he would answer if he didn't accept the challenge.

Nah, he couldn't have traveled the world and learn secrets in history instead sitting bored in class while rich and snobby Cahills go out and play. At least, if they win, they receive two million dollars and the rest of Grace's estate.

"Ahem," My. McIntyre called. "You two are the only ones left."

Dan muttered incoherently before following his impatient, clever, fellow Madrigal sister in burning their million dollar checks.

* * *

As they were in a flight to Australia, Dan had been acting in monotone which had greatly worried almost everyone around him, especially Amy. She took the moment to ask what was going on.

"Nothing," Dan grumbled.

Amy was now even more worried than ever.

"Well… you want to really know?" Dan offered. "Let's just find out where our parents went first."

Dan took a deep breath and looked over the plane window.

"_And I hope nobody sends us to snakes, again,"_ Dan finished on his head. "_Hmm… what if I bail out of the hunt? Actually, with the things I know, I think the Madrigals would panic if I told them that I knew all clues before Grace pulled the hunt card on us. That's actually a better idea than bailing out."_

"I never saw you with that face before," Amy interrupted. "What are you hiding?"

Dan's processes almost immediately crashed, remembering that they were like the same person. How would Dan tell his sister without making it sound crazy at all?

* * *

The Gauntlet. Also known as the place where a certain Lucian went overboard because they drank the serum. It was also located in a place in off-shore England which still amazes Dan because he never noticed it at all. It likewise gave him nightmares about their non-Madrigal ally that died in the Caribbean. It was too…

Dan shook his head, trying to clear off the thoughts and tried to focus on what was happening. Cliff Elevator. A very much still in good condition Jonah Wizard. The only trustable Holt. The double-crossing uncle Ekat. Kabra twins who were attempting to run from their crazed mother that was already here. Amy. A staircase at the back door of the lift opened. And… Hamilton jamming the door as they hurried along.

"Hey, Amy," Dan called as Hamilton began tapping to that hymn. "Did you hear something from the back?"

Amy nodded.

"Carry on, I'll be right back." Dan immediately started back to the elevator, despite Amy's hesitation. He returned right back after being noticed by Jonah and Hamilton and the stones began to fall. "Okay, change of plans, run!"

* * *

"Hold on, let me get this straight," Fiske called, "you knew the clues before Grace called off the clue hunt? And you… had this like the third time?"

"Yeah," Dan replied, relieved that he had finally let out the "secret."

Amy just looked at him. "Is that why you uninterested to almost everything you should've been interested in?" she inquired.

Dan chuckled softly while nodding. "Still wondering how this island is not noticeable in mainland, however," Dan added.

Mr. McIntyre looked over to Fiske and opened his mouth to answer, but Dan went first.

"I'm betting that answer is that nobody knows," Dan told them.

They blinked and was about to question how he knew before everybody remembered he was in, what Dan called it, a Groundhog Day scenario and he might likely have asked this query before.

"Now what?" Nellie interrupted. "I'm rich, you two are rich, Dan's a time traveler, and then another family's going to assault us. Hey Dan, when do you think will they attack?"

"I… don't know." Dan skimmed Grace's letter. "I always return to the funeral every time I get to sleep for school—"

"I guess we have heard enough, then." Fiske looked over to his watch. "Also, don't you two have school?"

Dan was glad that everything was back to slightly normal for today for this loop. If you call rebuilding a manor, training for the impossible, and also discovering the same thing all over again, normal. He silently cursed the time loops and whoever caused it.

"You're making that face again," Amy noticed. "Let's go home."

Dan blinked and snapped back into reality before nodding to his sister's wishes.

* * *

**2**

"Okay, you dweeb, explain how we're back here," Amy demanded.

Dan couldn't believe that his sister remembered now.

"One thing I last remember was dying to take a bullet for you," she added.

Dan cringed; that was the fourth loop where everything was flat out trying to kill him, and only him, for being the only person who knew the serum.

"So… explain why we're going to Russia again?" Amy finished.

Dan chuckled. "Because one of the clues is located in Russia and, remember?" Dan looked over the plane window. "I'm actually surprised you're now remembering this. Do you remember anything before that?"

Amy crossed her arms before letting off a small smile. "I remembered living in Grace's mansion about two years after the Clue Hunt…"

* * *

**Resting on their bed in Grace's mansion, Amy was reading a book that her brother made for her. She marveled at how the wordings Dan used, and the complicated meanings it brought, even if he was 11. Or he was since he told him that it was his sixteenth repeat. Mentally counting, he would be 43 by now if they weren't on a loop. She smiled as he noticed that even if Dan might've never changed, he was maturing.**

She closed the book, which was about two siblings getting involved in a world-risking scavenger hunt, and closed her eyes.

Unaware of the news about the Great Red Spot in Jupiter disappearing among their used mundane news.

* * *

**3**

"Hey Amy," Dan called as he entered his sister's room. He was glad that this time reset, he returned to the time three weeks before the funeral so it meant they were still living in Aunt Beatrice's house with Nellie.

"Hello, ninja dweeb," Amy called back as she lowered her book, eliciting a smile from Dan. It meant that she remembered the previous loops. "What's the plan? We seemingly had returned three weeks before the funeral."

Dan looked over the window. "I was trying to know why we're in a Groundhog Day scenario, and all I can think off is that the universe broke." He looked over to the book Amy was reading. "A manga?"

"Well, more like a novelization parody of an anime," Amy corrected, "and someone, surely a Janus since he uses the animal insignia the Janus branch uses, made this with permission. It's about this guy who can see gods and some shenanigans about it."

"Sounds like a Janus work," Dan commented.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, there are mentions of Norse and Greek Mythology here, like Yggdrasil and a rather funny chapter about Zeus being lazy." She closed the manga and looked at Dan. "What if Yggdrasil is real and is the whole reason of us looping?"

* * *

**4**

"This time loop doesn't make sense."

"Uh… I agree with that."

"Was… was the Cahills really important?"

"I think we should focus more on where we should hide."

"But… if we were important… were we supposed to have contain that thing!?"

Dan and Amy looked over the door where thousands of what looked like pony heads combined together in a huge flood of what looked like a collective swarm. A lot of people were trying to kill it, only to transform into one of the heads as they get absorbed. They're the only Cahills left on the planet.

"Where the hell are we going to find a place to hide anyway!?" Amy shouted.

"I don't know— they're in!" Dan shouted back. "Amy, look out—"

The only thing they both last remembered was being absorbed in pain.

* * *

"Uh… Dan?" Amy called, worried since she didn't remember the other loops. "You look like you're sick…"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Dan took a deep breath. "I just remembered a nightmare… I'll be alright."

"_And I hope that won't happen again!"_ Dan screamed on his head, trying to push the memories of the previous loop away. He wasn't allowed on liquors yet and sometimes he wished he didn't have photographic memory. "_Why are the faces are so familiar…"_

"Y–you don't look fine…" Amy retorted.

Dan looked over to his sister and then looked over to Mr. McIntyre who was, as usual, telling the specifics of the clue hunt. He considered running through the hunt normally, in hopes that he would eventually forget about the last time loop.

Turned out it just made him remember more of the last loop.

* * *

****5****

"What got you interested all of a sudden for a hat?" Amy asked. "It's not like you can keep it after the time loops."

"It just looks cool on me, right?" Dan asked back. "It's totally so cool!"

Amy sighed. "I'm cutting you off the fanfictions starting now," she declared.

Dan frowned. "You don't let me get any fun," he complained as he bought a hat which looked like the one Ash Ketchum wore. "I think I should be the one calling you dweeb."

"Shut up."

…

"Actually, I've been watchin—"

"Not interested, Dan!"

"But—"

"NOPE!" Amy turned heels and went off, leaving Dan alone on the otaku stand. He quickly followed, leaving the hat back from where he took it.

* * *

**6**

"Wait… is it just me or do I feel a sense of déjà vu?" Alistair Oh asked.

Everybody stared back, especially Dan. There was only one thing on his mind right now among his currently useless ideas on what to do for this reset and the hope to see Nellie remember.

_Oh, not Uncle Alistair!_

* * *

**"****So… I'm not alone?" the old Ekaterina clarified after Dan gave him a small talk about the time resets in Grace's Library.**

"Yeah. Although sometimes my sister can't remember the other resets," Dan added. "And probably you too."

"But… why me? What caused me to play the Clue Hunt all over again?" Alistair wondered.

Dan shrugged. "I guess we can go deviate from what path we chose and try to find another path?" he suggested. "Besides, pretty sure the M's are listening at the moment."

"The 'M's,' young Dan?" Alistair asked, confused. "Are those the Madrig—"

Dan quickly shushed him. "Yes, them. Now, here's the thing, you don't want the others to learn that we already know what will happen." Dan looked around. "Besides, you took Benjamin Franklin's diary last time. Why don't we stick to a permanent truce for now?"

"How about your au pair who seemed to know everything?" Alistair pointed out. "Hold on; how old are you?"

"Give or take, roughly I'm… hmm… 62nd loop, and two years every loop, and I'm 11 at the start, plus two years… 137, give or take that we actually are aging here," Dan answered.

Alistair didn't know if he should be scared or worried about this boy's sanity. Or, he thought, every Cahill was insane from the start. But since they both knew what would happen, it gave the hunt a little _twist_.

* * *

****7****

"Hey, doesn't that kid look a bit odd?" Alistair pointed out to Dan who was now fiddling with the tungsten swords.

"You mean Frisk? Yeah, she does sound like a character in a game." Dan stared at the stripe-shirted woman. "Huh… why don't you talk to her?"

The Ekat gave a look. "Why me, lad?"

Dan pointed to her bag she was carrying the whole time.

"Right." Alistair took a deep breath. "Here's for the best."

Soon after they had talked, Dan had noticed that Alistair Oh had learned something… different.

"What you got?" Dan asked.

Alistair gave a small smile.

* * *

Frisk gave an elicited chuckles as he saw their Anchor pester the man who, as she had discovered, were both Loopers. Local Loopers, which meant she was in a Fused Loop. And if it meant she was in a Fused Loop, that meant that this was a new branch. She abruptly dodged a bone which flew past and saw Sans being the culprit. She also saw him wearing a human disguise.

"Oh, hey Sans!" she called as she approached her human-disguised-skeleton friend. "We're actually in a Fused Loop right now."

"I heard it," Sans replied. "I also saw grillby's around. want to come?"

"Sure," Frisk answered. "There's always something to talk about, right?"

Sans gave a thumbs up and they both took a shortcut. Once in Grillby's, which was on the Underground as usual, Sans removed his disguise.

"what are you going to say?" Sans asked.

She looked at him.

* * *

****8****

For some reason, Amy wasn't at their house, so Dan decided to call her.

"Hello?" Amy responded. "Dan?"

"Amy, where are you?" Dan immediately asked.

"I'm buying clothes," she replied, taking her time while looking over the aisles.

"Then hurry up and come over here," he instructed in a gentle tone.

"I can't," she complained, seeing soup cans over the aisles.

Dan was confused. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't find any clothes," Amy responded, "it's all soup!"

What do you mean it's all soup!?" Dan nearly shouted, trying his best to keep his voice down.

Amy didn't seem to care about shouting, however. "There's only soup!"

"Then get out of the soup aisle!" Dan shouted, causing Nellie to jump at the sudden and unexpected rise of voice.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout at me, jeez." Amy walked towards the next aisle only to find more soup. She sighed. "There's still soup."

"What do you mean there's more soup?" Dan asked, anger slowly boiling up due to his impatience and the importance of her coming home quickly.

"There's more soup," Amy simply clarified.

"Then go to the next aisle!"

Amy headed towards the next aisle to see more soup cans and told Dan, "There's still soup!"

"Where are you right now!?" Dan's question caused almost all of the Cahill household to temporarily stare at him before returning to their jobs.

"I'm at Soup!" Amy shouted back.

"What do you _mean_ _**you're**_ at Soup?!" Dan asked.

"I mean, I'm at Soup!" Amy repeated.

"What store are you in!?" Dan finally snapped.

"I'm at the soup store!" Amy shouted back.

Dan's confusion was now transformed into anger while a small part of him was laughing. "WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?"

"#### you!" Amy shouted before hanging up.

A few people, including Nellie, blinked in surprise. "What's with them today?" Nellie muttered to herself before returning to her own business, watching Dan throw his phone away only to take it back.

* * *

****9****

**Either it had all happened before or it was just a nice dream, Nellie had thought as she hurriedly collected Dan and Amy's stuff into their bags and placed them in the car. But, if it had really happened, was she really going to be tied up in a gravestone in an island hidden from the world while a Lucian megalomaniac tries to kill the two children? Not this time. Starting up the car, she considered her new options, starting from how she would break this out to the two, to how she would avoid Isabel Kabra's detection to save Amy and Dan.**

* * *

**"****When they told me that we might get new Loopers, I never took note of you, Nellie Gomez," Alistair affirmed. "How was the experience being steps ahead?"**

"You're taking this well more than you should," Nellie noticed. "Also, why should I trust you?"

"You might as well should, since you, me, Dan, and Amy are all part of this." Alistair Oh looked at his cane, which was just a simple cane with a built-in laser pointer. "Do you want to know why we're in a looping position?"

"I'd rather know it myself, considering how Cahills work out, thank you for the offer," Nellie politely answered, which was uncommon for the non-blood Madrigal. "This is like that movie where the guy is on a time loop."

"I heard Dan call it a Groundhog Day scenario, and he still tried to learn what he should do," Alistair Oh told her. "I hope to see you Awake sometime, Nellie."

"Awake?" Nellie was a little confused at the term he had used so she pushed it all aside as Dan and Amy came. Nellie looked back to find Alistair Oh had vanished. "Oh. He's gone."

"Uncle Alistair was here, right?" Dan asked. "I've been wondering how he suddenly appears and disappears even more frequently ever since he talked to that weird girl…"

"Yeah, keep telling me that, dweeb." Amy looked over to Nellie. "So, you too, huh? I wish I remembered the other time resets, maybe I'd be happier than ever."

Dan chuckled. "Well, that's a good observation from you, Amy." Dan faced Nellie. "So… I guess welcome to Dan Cahill's Amazing and Boring Groundhog Day."

"That explains DCABGD that you keep muttering every day or so," Amy muttered.

Nellie had something different on her mind, thanks to what Amy had said. "Dacabgad sounds like a good indicator who's remembering and not," she noticed. "Why don't we use it to know who remembers or not? It's going to get confusing soon."

Dan nodded. There was an admirable silence.

"So, what are we going to do now while everybody has left the church and we're still here in the church's backyard, beside the open gate?" Amy pointed out.

"For one thing, why don't you three get inside and help me solve what you two actually solved before others came!" was Alistair's shout from the crypt.

"_That's where he went, huh?"_ Dan thought. "_At least we can make the caretaker a bit happy that at least two branches are working together."_

* * *

****10****

"Feeling a bit Loopy, madame?" Alistair Oh asked. "Oh dear, this is an amusing variant."

"Yeah, go fish," Nellie muttered, before donning her ridiculously-designed multi-purpose headphones. "So… am I now part of your team or…?"

"You can run off to them if you want," Alistair offered. "But that meant double-crossing your current branch and team, and we know what branch you three really are. Besides, I do want to have someone on Team Three..."

Nellie considered her options and went for a rather odd approach. "You're technically a Madrigal too, you know…"

The Ekaterina did a fall, and Nellie thanked him in secret for placing up an illusionary dome to avoid publicity because it would be quite an episode in Japan.

"That's actually not using your knowledge to confuse Isabel in the Gauntlet," Nellie told him.

Alistair stood back from his undignified fall and chuckled. "I see why Grace chose you indeed."

"She chose me because my family had my nose ring, not because of my exceptional skills," Nellie quickly corrected. "She just paid for my training."

"What is it about that nose ring?" Alistair wondered.

"One of the keys to open a lead box which you never saw since you were busy on other things, why?"

"Nothing," Alistair replied.

Nellie thought about azturpealean and the box, and how Dan saved Lester every time he can. Lucky guy. "Oh, speaking of that _change of events_ the last time we spoke…" she began.

"Ah!" Alistair smiled. "Do you believe me now?"

Nellie dug into her pockets and fished out a pamphlet.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you mind if I copy it for my information? Frisk never had any spares." Alistair noticed something. "You mastered the Subspace Pocket already?"

Nellie blinked, taking note of the name Alistair mentioned. "It's actually just easy, and besides, it's not like you need to have a Fused Loop in Naruto or close," Nellie informed him as she snapped her fingers. "Speaking of Naruto, I know Shadow Clone Jutsu."

By that, she vanished, and the pamphlet fell to the floor. Alistair picked up the pamphlet only to see that it was just a pamphlet for a trip to Disneyland.

He smiled, letting the feeling of getting tricked wash over himself, knowing that retaliation will make matters worse to the opposing team.

He began to have doubts since he went alone on the clue hunt. His biggest doubt was if that ever-changing Cahill will Loop. He hopes that man/woman/kid doesn't, because it was confusing him.

* * *

****11****

Dan blinked.

Dan blinked again.

Dan blinked the third time and stared at Amy.

Amy blinked back.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Why are we cuttlefish?"

"I don't know; and I feel like someone had done this thing before, like a long time ago, actually."

* * *

****12****

"Here's your Loop specifics. Make sure that you actually help, not get lazy here," an Admin warned as he passed a folder. "Not that I'm biased, heck, us help us if I am."

The new Admin, who was really one of the least-known deities, nodded as he took the folder and walked to his cubicle, which contained a plant two sugarcane stalks and his own terminal with notes stuck over the sides of the screen. This Admin knew that he would feel better if he could run this small branch among with the big guys. He checked the specifics and to his surprise, the branch was actually five branches.

_**BRANCH: 39 CLUES  
**__**STATUS: LOOPING  
**__**ANCHOR: DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL  
**__**LOOPERS: AMY HOPE CAHILL, IRINA NOVASKYA SPASKY, ALISTAIR OH, NELLIE GOMEZ**_

_**BRANCH: 39 CLUES CAHILLS VS VESPERS  
**__**STATUS: NOT LOOPING**_

_**BRANCH: 39 CLUES UNSTOPPABLE  
**__**STATUS: NOT LOOPING**_

_**BRANCH: 39 CLUES DOUBLECROSS  
**__**STATUS: NOT LOOPING**_

_**BRANCH: 39 CLUES SUPERSPECIAL  
STATUS: NOT LOOPING**_

Looking over and checking the terminal he saw that the Anchor has not been properly introduced to the Multiverse and Alistair was first. He also noticed that Irina was in stealth, merely avoiding death and staying invisible forever on her part. The Admin also realized how much Fiske Cahill was in a point of Sakura Syndro— He blinked. He didn't expect the technological bald one to quickly help Fiske.

After looking over his branch, he went to get a cup of coffee. Once he returned, he saw that there was a new Looper in town that he needs to look over.

**CHANGE STATUS FOR JONAH WIZARD TO LOOPING? Y/N**

Sighing, he went to check who he was for a minute using the latest Hub Loops. He learned that he was a very talented artist. He considered if he should let the boy Loop. His finger hovered over the N key and lowered it. He knew that his Loopers need to adjust to this.

**ERROR OCCURRED IN LOOP**

Oh? Bathalang Maykapal, or Bathala, looked over the cause and went to send them to a Safe-Mode Loop all at once as he did so. He blinked as he saw that the cause for the loop crash was just, literally, a crash. Apparently, Irina did her job well and killed the Cahill children. He laughed, as it was also the perfect opportunity to let all of them know where they really were. He stopped as soon as he realized he should be avoiding the crashes. With the realization on set, he worked.

He also took the time to add Jonah Wizard while he was at it.

* * *

****Welcome to the Remake of the 39 Clues: Clueless!****

**I have rewritten this first chapter to make sense of the other chapters. The original one is now an omake. For the newcomers:**

**The Infinite Time Loops project was started by Innortal, was made famous by Saphroneth, and features thousands of universes in a huge crossover.**

** If a Looper remembers the previous Loops, the person is called Awake. Otherwise, they are Unawake.  
The only Looper that is always Awake is called Anchor.****  
Fused Loops are loops crossing over another looping branch. They are usually for comedic effect or to give the Loopers skills that they can use for their Loops.  
**** Variances in Loops can happen.**

**Every Looper is about stir-crazy.**

* * *

AN:

1\. Dan Cahill.

2\. Amy Cahill.

3\. No, they're actually just teasing.

4\. Basically, a virus turned horses into cartoon ponies that ate and absorbed everything.

5\. Otaku shopping!

6\. Alistair Oh.

7\. Frisk is an Ekaterina this time.

8\. Soup!

9\. Nellie Gomez.

10\. First Variant, where Nellie's an Ekat.

11\. Ponies did it first.

12\. Welcome to Yggdrasil.


End file.
